


О пользе разговоров

by LoriElis



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, Ганс Христиан Андерсен, Снежная Королева - Fandom
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/F, F/M, Feels, Pre-Femslash, Relationship(s), Чувства, пре-фемслэш, сложные отношения, трудные решения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Герда с Каем возвращаются домой, всё хорошо. Хм. Нуу... Вот только...
Kudos: 2





	О пользе разговоров

**Author's Note:**

> написано на FFest по заявке Hikimaru:  
> Герда/Разбойница. Разбойнице удалось уговорить Герду остаться у неё после спасения Кая. Попытки Герды и Разбойницы перевоспитать друг друга.  
> написано под ником Morning Lea (diary.ru)

Весенняя ночь - холодная и ясная.  
Факелы давно потушили и по стенам разбойничьей пещеры осторожно ползают лишь едва различимые отсветы почти погаснувшего костра. Тонкая струйка дыма серой змейкой ускользает в отверстие в потолке и летит дальше, в холод и темноту, к далёким звёздам. А здесь могло бы быть тепло и уютно... Если бы не. Разбойница досадливо покосилась на Герду.  
Герда тяжело вздохнула и перевернулась на другой бок.  
Разбойница застонала.  
\- Да спиии ты, вот зараза-то, а! Тут сквозняк от твоих вздохов - малявки вон почти простудились уже…  
Два волчонка, три белки и ещё какая-то неопознанная по причине темноты, но пушистая тварь недовольно заворочались на одеяле, под которым спали Герда и Разбойница.  
\- Угу, - сказала Герда.  
И вздохнула.  
Разбойница откинула одеяло и села.  
\- Ну что теперь? Всё же уже решили. Передумала, что ли? – спросила она, поворачиваясь к Герде. Намерение было - храбро посмотреть ей в глаза. Потому что чего крутить вокруг да около. Но посмотреть в глаза одеяльному холмику как-то вобщем сложно. Холмик очень медленно раскрутился.  
\- Нет, - Герда села рядом и уткнулась носом в её плечо. – Не передумала. Только… ну КАК я ему скажу?  
Её шёпот прозвучал так отчаянно, что Разбойница вздрогнула.  
\- Ну как, как, ёлки… возьмёшь и скажешь! Чего размазывать-то, как кашу по стенке. Ещё бы вечером сказала, всё б лучше. А то ходила, ходила, глазищами несчастными на него смотрела, совсем с толку сбила парня.  
Это была правда. Даже при том, что к Каю Разбойница не испытывала вообще ничего, кроме горячего желания поскорее пожелать ему доброго пути и попрощаться, а к Герде, наоборот, испытывала очень даже много всякого, ей к концу вечера уже хотелось высказать Герде в привычных красочных выражениях, что вот так вот с людьми не поступают. Она даже снова почувствовала, что заводится.  
\- Как он будет без меня, - голос Герды сорвался на всхлип. В глазах показались слёзы.  
Вот это нечестно. Вообще нечестно, так мы не договаривались. И что теперь делать? Что вообще делают в таких случаях? Кричат "караул"? Поднимают по тревоге всех ребят? Приставляют нож к горлу и говорят "не смей реветь"?  
\- Ну оставайся с ним тогда, если всё так ужасно. - уныло проговорила Разбойница.  
\- Нет, - помолчав, ответила Герда. – Это неправильно. Я должна быть тут. С тобой.  
\- Тогда так ему и скажи. Понимаешь, бить надо сразу, а не так вот, как ты ему весь вечер жилы вытягивала. Это как кинжал, с этим не играют. Используй или убери.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала Герда, с головой забираясь под одеяло. Через секунду оттуда донёсся вздох ещё тяжелее прежних.  
Разбойница мысленно длинно и заковыристо выругалась. Надо глотнуть свежего воздуха, иначе заснуть уже не получится. Она встала и вышла из пещеры.  
Гость не спал. Он сидел на краю поляны на камне и разговаривал с дозорным.  
\- Эй, ты! Иди сюда, – позвала Разбойница.  
Кай подошёл.  
Они стояли под цветущей дикой яблоней и в лунном свете, под опадающим яблоневым цветом, его лицо казалось ещё более мрачным, чем вечером. Герда ни черта не заметила – была слишком расстроена. А Разбойница заметила – и рассеянный вид и постоянные дёргания в ту сторону, откуда они пришли – как будто собирается встать и пойти, но вдруг вспоминает где он и что происходит, каменеет и остаётся на месте. И улыбается Герде. А та ему. Ну просто семейная идиллия, вся в улыбках и бабочках. Счастливое спасение, ёлки.  
\- Что за цирк ты тут устраиваешь? – поинтересовалась она.  
Кай вздрогнул. И тяжело вздохнул. Разбойница подавила желание хорошенько его стукнуть. А также всех, кто умеет вздыхать. Лимит вздохов на сегодня был давно исчерпан и если от Герды ещё можно было, скрипя зубами, это терпеть, то от других, простите, нет.  
\- У тебя в каждом глазу по Северному Полюсу, парень. Совсем как у моего бывшего оленя. Того и гляди сбежишь. Тянет же?  
\- Я не могу, - устало глядя на неё, ответил Кай. – Я должен быть с Гердой. Мало ли куда меня тянет.  
\- Любишь её, что ли?  
\- Г… Герду? – запнулся Кай.  
Разбойница одарила его самым мрачным из своих взглядов. Он усмехнулся, прислонился к дереву, прикрыл глаза.  
–Люблю. ЕЁ. Она не злая, просто… ну… одинокая. Она разная бывает, как зима. Иногда жестокая, как вьюга, а иногда нежная, как иней. Она… не такая, как всем кажется. Ей просто надо поверить, что она кому-то нужна.  
\- До сих пор-то не поверила? – буркнула Разбойница.  
\- До сих пор я был пленником, - мягко возразил он. – Я же говорю, она не верит, что можно по-другому. А теперь я свободен. И я должен был бы придти к ней. Свободным. Это совсем другое, понимаешь?  
\- Ещё как понимаю! – сдержав нервный смех, заверила Разбойница. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. - Кай внезапно показался ей вполне здравомыслящим и милым и она хлопнула его по плечу. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше, надо было только убедить этих двоих не разрушить друг другу жизнь из-за того маразма, который они считают добротой и долгом. Поговорили бы хоть сначала нормально, идиоты.  
Когда Разбойница вернулась в пещеру, Герда лежала под одеялом, закрыв глаза. В её длинных волосах, так тщательно расчёсанных перед сном, теперь запутались цветы дикой яблони. А на вычищенных вечером ботинках была свежая грязь.  
Разбойница усмехнулась и легла. Она знала, что вздохов сегодня больше не будет. А впереди ещё почти половина весны. И долгое-долгое лето.


End file.
